


Bad Boys Club: San Francisco

by Zaemrmoney



Series: Bad Boys Club [1]
Category: Bad Boys Club
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaemrmoney/pseuds/Zaemrmoney
Summary: Bad Boys Club takes on San Francisco and turns up the heat with the premiere of the 1st season. Eager to show everybody how stuff is done and run, this new batch of seven boys is sure to bring their unique brand of fun and fiery drama to the city's most popular hotspots and into the mansion.All rights go to Oxygen and the Bad Girls Club producers
Series: Bad Boys Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Bad Boys Club: San Francisco Trailer

( _*Trumpets*_ )

An overview of San Francisco buildings are shown. The scene flashed gray as a fight with two boys in the vanity room plays on the screen. A building with ' **Bad** ' on it is shown.

**Alex** : No! No! No!

[Another building was shown but it had ' **Boys** ' on it.]

**Replacement #1** : Do you have a problem with me.

[Someone surfing is shown as ' **Club** ' comes to the side of them.]

**Jake** : Who the fuck is laughing?

[A map of the United States is shown as the camera zooms into San Francisco.]

**Producer** : This season on the Bad Boys Club...

[A white limo pulling up to the house is shown.]

**Josh** : I can't wait to get to this club and turn all the way up.

[The boys are shown getting ready for their first night out. The scene shifted to the boys taking shots with the first two replacements.]

**Roshon** : It was very entertaining.

[Roshon talking to someone in their room is shown.]

_(Blow the roof off the place)_

**Replacement #1** : We get to celebrate tonight!

[The boys are cheering as the scene cut to the boys having a great time at the club. Ross and Leon are shown dancing. Jake is shown taking shots after shots. Booboo, Roshon and Alex are talking to some girls. Josh is shown dancing by himself taking shots.]

**Leon** : We're going to Italy!

[Italy flashed on the scene as 5 boys are shown running up the Spanish steps. The 5 boys are then shown partying at a club in Italy.]

_(Blow the roof off the place)_

[The boys partying and taking shots flashed on the scene as San Francisco was spelled out. The original 7 was shown on top of a building where they were holding shot glasses.]

**Ross** : Bad Boys Club: San Francisco is lit cause we the first season!

[They clinked their shot glasses together.]

The scene froze on the shot glasses and then filtered white and black.

**Replacement #2** : I feel like you're being fake and an attention whore.

[Replacement #2 is shown confronting Replacement #4 in someone's room.]

**Jake** : I just want to go the fuck home!

[Jake was beating his hand against the bar in the limo.]

**Roshon** : What's up?

 **Ross** : What's up!

[Ross and Roshon are shown in each other's faces in someone's room.]

**Replacement #2** : Oh you taking your socks off? I see that as you tryna fight.

[Replacement #2 was shown in somebody's face as Ross popping Roshon over a bed flashes on the scene.]

**Leon** : I'm going to make you go home.

[Leon was shown in Replacement #3 face by the stairs. The camera panned to the other boys who were just watching.]

**Replacement #1** : Today is moving day so I'm going to help you pack.

[Replacement #1 is shown in someone's doorway talking to them.]

**Jake** : So you trying to fight?

[Jake was shown in Ross's face as Ross trying to move a bed out of a room flashed on the scene.]

**Ross** : Why have you been talking about me behind my back?

[Ross was shown confronting Roshon who was laying down on his bed.]

**Alex** : Okay bitch get that shit up!

[Alex was shown yelling at someone in the kitchen.]

**Jake** : Would you shut the fuck up?!

[Jake yelled at someone in the limo as the scene filtered gray.]

[Two boys fighting on the ground is shown.]

[Two boys fighting in a limo is shown.]

**Replacement #1** : Now I do have a problem!

[Replacement #1 was shown yelling at Ross in the kitchen.]

**Ross** : That's why I fucked you up!

[Ross was being held back as he was yelling at someone is shown as four different clips is shown: Ross pushes Jake; Ross pushes a security guard; Ross pushes Roshon; Roshon pushes Ross.]

**Alex** : Well call in the next. Replacement!

[Alex is shown yelling.]

[Ross and Jake fighting in the limo is shown.]

[Replacement #2 swinging on Replacement #4 is shown.]

[Ross fighting Replacement #1 in the kitchen is shown.]

[Ross fighting Roshon in the vanity room is shown.]

**GET READY**

[Replacement #1 getting popped in the face by Replacement #3 is shown.]

[Ross fighting Jake and Roshon with a bed in between them is shown.]

[Josh punching Leon in the eye and tackling Alex is shown.]

**FOR THE**

[Ross fighting four boys is shown.]

[Replacement #4 tackling Replacement #1 into a dresser is shown.]

[Replacement #2 and Jake fighting in the limo is shown.]

**MOST**

**INTENSE**

**SEASON**

**YET**

**Replacement #4** : You don't want none!

[Replacement #4 is shown yelling at someone as Leon was taking him out of the room. The scene filtered gray as 4 still images of fights flashed on the scene: Ross fighting Jake in the limo; Replacement #3 beating the back of someone's head; Ross fighting Replacement #1 in the kitchen; Alex and Jake running into a room and swinging on someone.]

**Replacement #4** : You don't want this smoke!

**Bad Boys Club 1: San Francisco**


	2. BBC I: San Francisco Opening Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opening fight of the season. Josh and Booboo vs Alex, Leon and Roshon.

**BAD** ( _bad_ ), adj.

Not in keeping with a standard of behavior or conduct; disobedient, naughty or misbehaving.

**BOY** ( _boi_ ), n.

A young, immature man.

The scene shifts to the club where everybody was having a good time.

**Everybody** : Woo!! Season 1!

Everybody picks their shot glasses and clink them together. The scene filters gray and black as it freezes with their shot glasses clinked together. The scene turns black.

**Somewhere in San Francisco, California...**

**10:52 p.m.**

The camera shows the living room where Josh is going up to Ross.

**Josh** : I don't think all this drama is for me. I think I want to leave.

The scene went into a flashback of security breaking up a fight in the living room as the boys were watching. The scene cuts to Josh in his room packing as Alex walked in.

**Alex** : You not leaving until you prove you are a Bad Boy.

Alex ran into his room to get Roshon and Leon as they all changed and then went back to Josh's room.

**Confessional: Josh:** I see Alex, Leon and Roshon come into my room with fighting clothes on but I'm not scared cause I'm not a punk!

The scene flashed gray as it shifted back to the room where Alex and Josh began to argue.

**Alex** : I wanna fight!

**Josh** : It's nothing cause if you wanted to fight you would have swung already.

Alex pushes Josh as Josh pushes him back and gets off the bed.

**Alex** : Oh word, oh word.

**Josh** : For what? For what?

**Alex** : Because I want to fight!

**Josh** : You feeling a type of way about me leaving early?

**Alex** : Yep, yep cause I feel like that's wack!

Alex swings on Josh as the scene freezes and filters gray.

**Confessional: Josh:** I might be leaving early but I'm still a Bad Boy. You're not going to punk me.

The scene rewinds as Alex swings on Josh connecting to his temple as Josh swings and connects to his temple. Static began to fill the screen as Alex was continuously hitting Josh in the back of his head. The scene blacked out for a minute as it came back as Leon was hitting Josh as Roshon was behind him pulling his arm. Downstairs is shown and the camera shows Ross, Booboo and Jake running up the stairs to see the commotion and see Alex, Leon and Roshon jumping Josh.

**Confessional: Booboo:** No! I do not do that jumping shit!

The camera became distorted as Booboo jumps into the fight, punches Roshon and pulls him away from the fight. Josh punches Leon in the eye and tackles Alex as the camera zooms out of the house as screams can be heard. The screen turns black.

**Bad Boys Club I: San Francisco**

_**Few Hours Earlier...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first episode will be airing on February 8th. Which is on a Monday.


	3. Episode 1 "Southern Throw-Down"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to 7 Bad Boys for the first season. One fight leads to a Bad Boy wanting an early departure which rubs three bad boys the wrong way. Those three boys take it upon themselves to show that boy a lesson leading to a shocking blowout.

**BAD** ( _bad_ ), adj.

Not in keeping with a standard of behavior or conduct; disobedient, naughty or misbehaving.

**BOY** ( _boi_ ), n.

A young, immature man.

The scene shifts to the club where everybody was having a good time.

**Everybody** : Woo!! Season 1!

Everybody picks their shot glasses and clink them together. The scene filters gray and black as it freezes with their shot glasses clinked together. The scene turns black.

**Somewhere in San Francisco, California...**

**10:52 p.m.**

The camera shows the living room where Josh is going up to Ross.

**Josh** : I don't think all this drama is for me. I think I want to leave.

The scene went into a flashback of security breaking up a fight in the living room as the boys were watching. The scene cuts to Josh in his room packing as Alex walked in.

**Alex** : You not leaving until you prove you are a Bad Boy.

Alex ran into his room to get Roshon and Leon as they all changed and then went back to Josh's room.

**Confessional: Josh:** I see Alex, Leon and Roshon come into my room with fighting clothes on but I'm not scared cause I'm not a punk!

The scene flashed gray as it shifted back to the room where Alex and Josh began to argue.

**Alex** : I wanna fight!

 **Josh** : It's nothing cause if you wanted to fight you would have swung already.

Alex pushes Josh as Josh pushes him back and gets off the bed.

**Alex** : Oh word, oh word.

 **Josh** : For what? For what?

 **Alex** : Because I want to fight!

 **Josh** : You feeling a type of way about me leaving early?

 **Alex** : Yep, yep cause I feel like that's wack!

Alex swings on Josh as the scene freezes and filters gray.

**Confessional: Josh:** I might be leaving early but I'm still a Bad Boy. You're not going to punk me.

The scene rewinds as Alex swings on Josh connecting to his temple as Josh swings and connects to his temple. Static began to fill the screen as Alex was continuously hitting Josh in the back of his head. The scene blacked out for a minute as it came back as Leon was hitting Josh as Roshon was behind him pulling his arm. Downstairs is shown and the camera shows Ross, Booboo and Jake running up the stairs to see the commotion and see Alex, Leon and Roshon jumping Josh.

**Confessional: Booboo:** No! I do not do that jumping shit!

The camera became distorted as Booboo jumps into the fight, punches Roshon and pulls him away from the fight. Josh punches Leon in the eye and tackles Alex as the camera zooms out of the house as screams can be heard. The screen turns black.

**Bad Boys Club I: San Francisco**

_**Few Hours Earlier...** _

The whole city of San Francisco is shown as the camera zooms throughout the streets. The camera pans to the overview of San Francisco. " **Southern Throw-Down** " entered the screen. The text swiped out of the screen as a tall caucasian boy with short curly dirty blond hair is shown walking to a table.

**Confessional: Alex:** I'm like the boogeyman. Just don't cross my path cause once you cross my path, I'm coming to get you.

Alex Pettyfer  
"The Exotic Egnima"  
24  
Stevenge, UK

Alex's homemade audition tape is shown.

**Alex** : I'm an Exotic dancer, so I dance for a living.  
[Alex is shown showing the camera is dancing trophies.]

**Alex** : When I go into this house I feel like everybody is going to be intimidated cause I'm an intimidating person.  
[Alex is shown sitting at a table talking to the camera.]

Alex is shown now talking to the producer in the green screen room.

**Alex** : I have worked hard for everything that I have. I practiced hard to get to where my dancing career is now today. This is my vacation so my career is going to stay at home.

Alex is seen talking to the waiter as the camera pans onto a dark caramel boy with his brownish-black dreads pulled into a ponytail.

**Confessional: Leon:** At the end of the day it's all about the money. If you're not going to offer me any then you're wasting your time.

Leon Thomas III  
"The Brooklyn Boxer"  
24  
Brooklyn, NY

Leon's homemade casting tape is shown.

**Leon** : I'm a hairstylist and I'm just ready to party.  
[Leon is shown on his bed talking to the camera.]

**Leon** : Ma you think I should be on the Bad Boys Club?

 **Mom** : Yes, boy that show was made for you!  
[Leon is shown talking to the camera with his mom as he began to laugh.]

The scene transitioned to Leon talking to the producers.

**Leon** : When I was young I was bullied and I was told I was never going to be anywhere in life but the only ones who supported me was my cousin and my mom.

[Photos from Leon's childhood are shown.]

**Leon** : I'm very guarded so I will hurt someone before they hurt me but I'm just ready to start this vacation.

Leon sits down at the table.

**Leon** : Hey, my name is Leon!

 **Alex** : What's up, I'm Alex!

 **Leon** : I've been blessed, how about you?

 **Alex** : I've been blessed as well, so how do you feel going into this house?

 **Leon** : I'm feeling good as long as nobody doesn't do anything to me I won't do anything to them.

 **Alex** : I feel the exact same way.

**Confessional: Alex:** I see myself hanging around Leon cause he seems like a cool person but I hope that stays throughout the season.

The scene shifts to a light-skin boy with black curly hair walking up to the table.

**Confessional: Roshon:** You can tell I'm a Bad Boy just by looking at me.

Roshon Fegan  
"The Ragging Rapper"  
22  
Los Angeles, CA

The scene transitions to Roshon's homemade casting tape.

**Roshon** : I was always the type of person you will see get hated on for no apparent reason.  
[Roshon is shown in his car talking to the camera.]

**Roshon** : Growing up I was fully supported by my family that's why I was able to become a rapper.  
[Roshon is shown talking to the camera sitting on his bed.]

The scene transitions to Roshon in the green screen room talking to the producers.

**Roshon** : When I was young I didn't have a lot of friends cause I was just to lit for them.

[Photos from Roshon's childhood are shown.]

**Roshon** : I know my walls are up and I feel like I'm not going to get close to anybody but I will try to get along but no promises. Let's get this party started!

Roshon is seen running up to the table and sitting down.

**Roshon** : What's up y'll, I'm Roshon!

 **Leon** : I'm Leon.

 **Alex** : I'm Alex, how is your mindset going into this house?

 **Roshon** : I just hope I'm not in any drama but y'll look cool.

 **Leon** : We should form a pack like obviously, we're going to be the dominant males in the house.

 **Roshon** : I'm down.

 **Alex** : Yeah, I'm down but I'm ready to get to this house.

The scene transitions to a bar as a pale skinny tallboy with spiky black hair walk up to the bar.

**Confessional: Josh:** If I see something and I like it. I go get it.

Josh Hutcherson  
"The Country Hustler"  
24  
Union, KY

Josh's homemade casting tape is shown.

**Josh** : I am known for being the calmest person you can ever meet.  
[Josh is shown talking to the camera in his room.]

**Josh** : I'm hoping when I meet these people that they will be alright and not extra.  
[Josh is seen on his patio talking to the camera.]

The scene transitions to Josh talking to the producers in the green screen room.

**Josh** : I am a very likable person I know I will be very close to at least someone before the end of this experience.

[Josh's photos with his friends are shown.]

**Josh** : I may look and be calm but at the end of the day I am a Bad Boy so if you mess with me we're going to fight.

Josh gets to the bar and the waiter gives him a drink as the camera pans to a tan tall boy with his long black hair in a bun.

**Confessional: Booboo:** When I'm in the club I'm always dancing. If that's your girl I'm going to dance with her. I don't care and if you get smart then boop, boop, boop.

Booboo Stewart  
"The California Wildcard"  
24  
Beverly Hills, CA

Booboo's homemade casting tape is shown.

**Booboo** : I am known for being a player so I'm going to just bang and leave with no feelings.  
[Booboo is shown on his bed talking to the camera.]

**Booboo** : I am bisexual so I was hated for stealing people's boyfriends or girlfriends, haha.  
[Booboo is shown on the roof of his car talking to the camera.]

The scene cut to Booboo talking to the producers in the green screen room.

**Booboo** : Where I'm from there were never fights one on one so I had to learn how to fight and if I see someone getting jumped I'm going to jump in and help the person getting jumped.

[Booboo's childhood photos are shown.]

**Booboo** : That led to a lot of fighting so I grew up fighting so I don't have a problem putting a person in their place.

Booboo is shown walking to the bar.

**Booboo** : Excuse me, waiter may I get a shot. So what's your name?

 **Josh** : I'm Josh, you?

 **Booboo** : My name is Booboo, so I feel like you are a real cool person.

 **Josh** : I feel like you are too so we should stick together.

 **Booboo** : Yeah, let's show San Francisco what we're all about.

They clink their shot glasses together and took a sip. The scene transitions to a hotel as you can see a short caucasian boy with short curly black hair walking to the elevator.

**Confessional: Jake:** I'm sweet... to a point, but a lot of people misjudge me.

Jake T. Austin  
"The New York Slammer"  
22  
New York, New York

The scene transitions to Jake's homemade casting tape.

**Jake** : Growing up here you couldn't be weak you have to be able to fight and stick up for yourself.  
[Jake is shown on his patio talking to the camera.]

**Jake** : I work hard for everything that I have so if you are a brat I can't fuck with you.  
[Jake is shown talking to the camera on his bed.]

The scene transitions to Jake talking to the producers in the green screen room.

**Jake** : Growing up I really couldn't find people to be friends with cause they were really insecure around me.

[Jake's childhood photos are shown.]

**Jake** : So I hope when I'm in this house I can find at least one person who knows who they are like I am.

The scene transitions to Jake walking to a table.

**Jake** : Waiter, may I get a drink?

The waiter is shown nodding while getting Jake a drink as the camera pans back downstairs. The camera shows the last boy who is a caucasian with short blond hair.

**Confessional: Ross:** You always see the dumb blond. You see the black boy who's in charge. You see the bitchy boy. You see the crazy boy. It's kinda like I'm all that in one.

Ross Lynch  
"The Rough Rhymer"  
22  
Littleton, CO

The scene transitions to Ross's homemade casting tape.

**Ross** : People that know me know that I say what I want when I want and don't care how anyone feels.  
[Ross is shown sitting on his bed talking to the camera.]

**Ross** : I'm really down to Earth once you meet me so I will be very likable.  
[Ross is shown smiling in his car talking to the camera.]

The scene transitions to Ross talking to the producers in the green screen room.

**Ross** : Growing up I always wanted to be a singer and I was fully supported by my family.

[Photos from Ross's childhood are shown.]

**Ross** : I really didn't have friends growing up so my walls are up and I'll fight a person if needed.

Ross is shown walking to the elevator.

**Confessional: Ross:** I hope these boys aren't boujee cause I'm not here for drama I'm here to have fun.

Ross is seen walking to the table and sitting down.

**Ross** : Hey, how are you? My name is Ross.

 **Jake** : I'm Jake and I'm doing good. How about you?

 **Ross** : I'm doing really good, so we're just waiting on the other boys?

 **Jake** : Yeah.

**Confessional: Jake:** When I first meet Ross he seems cool but I just got to wait and see.

The scene transitions to Booboo and Josh coming up the elevator.

**Booboo** : How you thing the other boys are going to be like?

 **Josh** : Hopefully not boujee.

Booboo and Josh starts laughing. The elevator doors are shown opening. Booboo and Josh are shown running to the table.

**Booboo** : What's up Bad Boys. I'm Booboo and this is Josh.

 **Jake** : Hey, I'm Jake and this is Ross.

 **Ross** : Let's take some shots!

 **Josh** : Yes!

They are shown all getting shots as Alex, Leon and Roshon are shown coming up the elevator.

**Alex** : Let's meet these Bad Boys and take some shots and go to the house!

 **Leon & Roshon**: Yeah!

The elevator doors open and the camera shows as Jake is the first one to spot them.

**Jake** : Y'll the last 3 Bad Boys are here!

 **Alex** : Hello, I'm Alex, this is Leon and Roshon.

 **Jake** : I'm Jake, this is Ross, Booboo and Josh.

**Confessional: Ross:** When I get a look at Roshon, I know he's going to get me in trouble.

**Ross** : So who's ready to take some shots?

 **Everybody** : Yes!!

 **Roshon** : Let's get lit!!

Everybody is sent taking shots.

**Ross** : Bad Boys Club San Francisco is lit cause we the first season! Let's go downstairs and get to this mansion.

Everybody is shown going downstairs as a limo with the 'Bad Boys Club' logo on it is shown pulling up. Everybody is shown getting inside as the limo drives away. The limo pulls up to a light brown house.

**Ross** : Oh my gosh this house is beautiful!

The boys are shown exting the limo and entering the mansion as the scene split into sections. The first one shows the living room which has white furniture that is in a U shape, 2 recliners on the left, one sofa on the right and the last sofa at the bottom. Also haves a grayish-white rug, tan walls and has a fireplace. Another section shows the kitchen which have brown cupboards and tan counter tops. In another section shows the phone room which have purple walls, 2 person white seats and and a computer. In another section shows the vanity room that have red and white barbershop chairs and the table has face and hair products for the boys to use. The wall has ' **Bad Boys Club: San Francisco** ' in red and white neon to match the chairs. Josh and Booboo takes the two bedded room as Ross and Jake takes the other as Alex, Leon and Roshon takes the three bedded room.

**Confessional: Leon:** I'm really loving this house, it is amazing!

The boys are shown exiting the house and going into the limo. The camera follows them inside the limo.

**Jake** : I can't wait to get to this club!

 **Everybody** : WOOO!!

The limo pulls up the club and everybody exits the limo and goes inside the club and heads toward their section. The lights dart throughout the club and the bartenders are shown giving the boys shots. Everybody clinks their shot glasses together and drain the drinks down.

**Everybody** : WOO!! Season 1 BAD BOYS CLUB SAN FRANCISCO!

The camera shows everybody having a good time at the club. Ross and Leon are shown dancing together. Jake is shown taking shot after shots, Booboo, Roshon and Alex are shown talking to some girls, Josh is shown dancing by himself and taking shots. The boys are shown paying their tab and leaving. The boys get inside the limo. The camera goes into the limo as Jake don't look good and is holding his head.

**Ross** : YO THAT WAS LIT!

 **Jake** : Would you shut up?

 **Ross** : Yo what's your problem?

 **Jake** : I need you to shut the fuck up!

Ross takes a deep breath.

**Ross** : Ok, I'm going to be quiet.

**Confessional: Ross:** I'm going to be quiet right now but as soon as we get home we fighting cause I don't take kindly to disrespect.

The limo is shown pulling up to the house as the diver helps everyone out.

**Confessional: Jake:** I know Ross got a problem for what I said in the limo so if he wants to fight it's whatever at least I'm not going to be bored anytime soon.

**Jake** : Hey Ross, you feeling a type of way?

 **Ross** : Yes.

 **Jake** : So you trying to fight?

 **Ross** : What's good?!

Ross pushes Jake. As Jake goes to him back Ross grabs Jake hand and slams into the wall which in results makes them fall onto the ground. Ross gets two hits onto Jake's temple then Jake pushes them over so he is on top and starts beating his head in as Ross keeps hitting him in the temple. The security is shown going to them and breaking up the fight. They are taken on the other sides of the house. Everybody is seen in the living room watching security break up the fight. Josh is shown going to Ross.

**Josh** : I don't think all this drama is for me. I think I want to leave.

 **Ross** : Is there anything I can do to change your mind?

 **Josh** : No. My mind is made. 

**Ross** : Well good luck with your life.

 **Josh** : You too.

They hug as Josh is seen going upstairs and packing his stuff as Alex walks in.

**Alex** : Are you leaving?

 **Josh** : Yes, I feel like this drama is not for me.

 **Alex** : Really? It hasn't even been a whole day yet and do you realize what you are doing? Do you know how many Bad Boys would love to be in this position but okay if you want to leave you not leaving until you prove you are a Bad Boy.

Alex ran out the room yelling going to his room.

**Alex** : Y'LL JOSH WANTS TO LEAVE LET'S KICK HIM OUT!

**Confessional: Alex:** If Josh wants to leave well he's getting kicked out Bad Boy style.

Leon, Alex and Roshon are seen putting on t-shirts, sweatpants and sneakers. They are seen heading to Josh's room.

**Confessional: Josh:** I see Alex, Leon and Roshon come in my room with fighting clothes on but I'm not scared cause I'm not a punk!

Josh is seen on his bed as Alex gets close to him.

**Alex** : I wanna fight!

 **Josh** : Ok.

 **Alex** : I wanna fight!

 **Josh** : Ok cause if you really wanted to fight you would have swung already.

Alex pushes Josh as Josh pushes him back and gets off the bed.

**Alex** : Oh word, oh word.

 **Josh** : For what? For what?

 **Alex** : Because I want to fight!

 **Josh** : You feeling some type of way about me leaving early?

 **Alex** : Yep, yep cause I feel like that is wack!

Alex swings on Josh and the scene freezes.

**Confessional: Josh:** I might be leaving early but I'm still a Bad Boy. You're not going to punk me.

The scene rewinds as Alex swings on Josh connecting to his temple as Josh swings and connects to Alex's temple. Josh backs up but the bed is in the way so he falls on there as Alex was continuously hitting Josh in the back of his head. Then Josh lands a series of punches to Alex's neck and chest making Alex back up and Josh gets up and pops him in the eye. Then Leon runs in and hits Josh in his temple as Roshon runs in and goes behind Josh and start pulling him by him by his arms and while he's doing that he's laughing. Downstairs is shown and the camera shows Ross, Booboo and Jake running up the stairs to see the commotion and see Alex, Leon and Roshon jumping Josh.

**Confessional: Booboo:** No! I do not do that jumping shit!

Booboo jumps into the fight, punches Roshon and pulls him away from the fight. Josh punches Leon in the eye and tackles Alex. The camera zooms out the house as screams could be head as the screen turns black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long


	4. Episode 2 "Instigating to Fighting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the blowout leads to 2 shocking departures. We are introduced to 2 new boys but Ross doesn't take too kindly to one of them. Also, two Bad Boys find love but manipulation leads to them having a shocking fallout.

A young lady roller skating is shown as it switches to people riding a roller coaster. The screen freezes as " **Instigating to Fighting** " makes its way into view. The text swipes out of view as the scene transitions to the inside of the mansion. Alex pushes Josh as Josh pushes him back and gets off the bed. 

**Alex** : Oh word, oh word.

 **Josh** : For what? For what?

 **Alex** : Because I want to fight!

 **Josh** : You feeling some type of way about me leaving early?

 **Alex** : Yep, yep cause I feel like that is wack!

Alex swings on Josh and the scene freezes.

**Confessional: Josh:** I might be leaving early but I'm still a Bad Boy. You're not going to punk me.

The scene rewinds as Alex swings on Josh connecting to his temple as Josh swings and connects to Alex's temple. Josh backs up but the bed is in the way so he falls on there as Alex was continuously hitting Josh in the back of his head. Then Josh lands a series of punches to Alex's neck and chest making Alex back up and Josh gets up and pops him in the eye. Then Leon runs in and hits Josh in his temple as Roshon runs in and goes behind Josh and starts pulling him by his arms and while he's doing that he's laughing. Downstairs is shown and the camera shows Ross, Booboo and Jake running up the stairs to see the commotion and see Alex, Leon and Roshon jumping Josh.

**Confessional: Booboo:** No! I do not do that jumping shit!

Booboo jumps into the fight, punches Roshon, and pulls him away from the fight. Josh punches Leon in the eye and tackles Alex. Leon gets back up and grabs the back of Josh's shirt and starts molly-whopping him. Security pushes past Ross and Jake and grabs Josh from Leon and takes him out of the room. Security is shown telling Roshon to let go of Booboo's hair. When security finally pulls Booboo away he lets out a hard kick to Roshon's fake making his nose bleed.

**Booboo** : No jumping in this house!

Roshon is taken to the bathroom to clean his nose as the scene shifted to Booboo and Josh being taken outside as Lisa(The Producer) comes out too.

**Lisa** : Booboo, when you kicked Roshon in the face, you could have broken his nose so...

 **Booboo** : I'm going home?

 **Lisa** : Yes and Josh before the altercation happened you wanted to go home. Do you still want to go home?

 **Josh** : Yes and whatever y'll can do to make sure I don't get fucked with, do that.

 **Lisa** : Ok.

Security leads them to their room.

**Josh** : Security, can you bring Ross here?

A security guard is shown escorting Ross to Josh and Booboo's room.

**Ross** : Y'll going home?

 **Booboo** : Yeah.

Ross starts to cry. Josh goes up to him and hugs him.

**Josh** : Don't cry boo.

 **Booboo** : Yeah, don't cry.

Booboo joins the hug.

**Ross** : Even though I don't know y'll that long y'll are some real ass people and we'll talk when we leave.

Booboo and Josh nodded as Ross starts to help them pack.

**Ross** : Josh and Booboo, I'm going to move to y'll room since I got beef with Jake now.

 **Josh** : Alright but don't let Jake push you out of this house.

 **Ross** : I won't but give me one last hug before y'll leave.

They hug one last time before Josh and Booboo bring their suitcases downstairs.

**Confessional: Josh:** The Bad Boys Club just wasn't for me but I did have a good time for a little bit. I made some good acquaintances that can change into friendship with Booboo and Ross. I will see you guys again and Alex, Leon and Roshon I will see you guys at the reunion but until then. Bye, Bad Boys Club.

A flashback of Josh's time in the house was shown.

_Confessional: Josh: If I see something and I like it. I go get it._

_**Booboo** : So what's your name?_

_**Josh** : I'm Josh, you?_

_**Booboo** : My name is Booboo, so I feel like you are a real cool person._

_**Josh** : I feel like you are too so we should stick together._

_**Booboo** : Yeah, let's show San Francisco what we're all about._   
_[Josh meeting Booboo at the bar is shown.]_

_**Josh** : Yes!_   
_[Josh is shown getting a shot.]_

_Josh's fight in the house was shown; [ **Josh vs Alex and Leon** ] Then Josh lands a series of punches to Alex's neck and chest; Josh punches Leon in the eye and tackles Alex._

Josh is seen heading into the van.

**Josh** : Bye Ross, Bye Booboo!

 **Booboo & Ross**: Bye!

Josh's van pulls off as another van pulls up.

**Booboo** : Well that's me, bye Ross!

 **Ross** : Bye!

They hug as Booboo heads into the van.

Confessional: Booboo: I wish I didn't have to leave the house but I don't regret jumping into the fight because jumping is weak and Josh is cool and someone I can see being a good friend. I will miss not getting to know him and Ross a little better but at the end of the day, I'm still a Bad Boy until next time. I'll see you other 3 boys at the reunion.

A flashback of Booboo's time in the house was shown.

_**Confessional: Booboo:** When I'm in the club I'm always dancing. If that's your girl I'm going to dance with her. I don't care and if you get smart then boop, boop, boop._

_**Booboo** : So what's your name?_

_**Josh** : I'm Josh, you?_

_**Booboo** : My name is Booboo.  
[Booboo meeting Josh at the bar is shown.]_

_**Booboo** : No jumping in this house!  
[Booboo is shown being taken out of a room.]_

_A clip of Booboo's fight in the house was shown; [ **Booboo vs Roshon** ] Booboo jumps in the fight, punches Roshon and pulls him away from the fight._

Booboo's van pulls off. Ross is shown walking into the house to his room and gets all his clothes and puts them into Booboo and Josh's old room. Everybody is shown going to sleep as the camera shows the full moon high in the sky. The sun is shown coming up as the camera transitions inside the house.

**Ross** : Y'LL, CAN WE HAVE A HOUSE MEETING?!

**Confessional: Alex:** House meeting? We're Bad Boys, we don't need house meetings.

Everybody is shown walking to the living room and sitting down.

**Ross** : So, last night was crazy.

 **Alex** : Yeah it was, so?

 **Ross** : You, Leon and Roshon were wrong for jumping Josh last night.

 **Jake** : Let me handle this. Since Josh was weak and wanted to go home, why not send him a going-away present.

 **Ross** : But that weak!

 **Alex** : Don't worry, since you got a problem you'll be going home soon. Well, call in the next. Replacement!

 **Ross** : Nope, I'm staying to the end!

 **Alex** : We'll see about that and anyway I'm hungry. Y'll want to go out for lunch?

 **Leon** : Yeah, I'm coming. Y'll coming?

Everybody nods except Ross. The camera follows Ross to the Confessional Room.

**Confessional Room**

**Ross** : Y'll I'm so mad right now. I feel like Booboo didn't deserve to go home but it's over and done with. I'm just going to stay for him and Josh. I love y'll even if it wasn't 24 hours yet.

**Confessional Room**

Ross is seen exiting the Confessional Room as the camera pans to the boys exiting the mansion and getting into the black jeep. The camera goes inside the jeep with Alex driving, Leon in the passenger seat and Jake and Roshon in the back.

**Jake** : Y'll I don't know when but I can tell me and Ross is going to have our round 2/

 **Roshon** : It's going to be fun to watch.

**Confessional: Jake:** I don't know but my senses are telling me that Ross and I are going to have our round 2.

{The scene glitches to a preview of Ross and Jake swinging on each other in the limo was shown.}

The scene cuts to them sitting down and waiting for their food.

**Jake** : Ok, since Ross had a problem with what y'll did. We should send him home.

 **Leon** : Yeah, we should.

 **Alex** : I'm down.

 **Roshon** : I mean we shouldn't just automatically kick him out. Let's give him a choice either be with us or you going home.

 **Jake** : Yeah, I see what you thinking because I'm not about to waste my time in the house kicking him out but I will fight again.

**Confessional: Alex:** Seeing Jake now, I can really fuck with him.

**Alex** : I can really fuck with you, Jake.

 **Jake** : I can fuck with you too.

They dapped each other up as the waiter brings their food as the scene fast forwards to them paying and leaving and going home. The camera follows Jake going to Alex, Leon and Roshon's room.

**Jake** : I wonder when we going to get our replacements?

 **Alex** : I hope very soon.

 **Leon** : Yeah, me too.

 **Roshon** : I wonder what they going to be like?

 **Alex** : I hope they not with the drama.

 **Leon** : They better come in with respect or they going back out the door like Booboo and Josh.

 **Jake** : I know that's right.

The scene transitions to them getting ready in the vanity room. They are seen heading out the door. They are seen heading inside the limo as the camera follows them. The limo pulls up to the club. The boys are seen getting out of the limo and head into their VIP section.

**Confessional: Ross:** Even though I'm going out with them. I can still have a good time.

Ross is seen going up to a girl and a boy.

**Ross** : Hey, I'm Ross.

 **Alexia** : I'm Alexia and this is Jake and he's bi.

 **Jace** : Why would you tell him that?

 **Alexia** : Because I can.

 **Ross** : Well that's good to know, can we have a group kiss?

 **Alexia** : That's fine with me, Jace?

 **Jace** : I'm down.

Ross is seen in a three-way kiss with Alexia and Jace as the camera pans to the VIP section to see Jake giving Ross the stink eye.

**Confessional: Jake:** I look over and see Ross in a three-way kiss with randoms, do you know how desperate you look?

The scene switches to the boys going back in the limo and then the limo drives off back to the house. The camera enters the limo.

**Jake** : Ross, you looked desperate tonight.

 **Ross** : How? Because I was kissing somebody and you weren't.

 **Jake** : You wanna fight?

 **Ross** : What's up!

Jake and Ross swing on each other. Jake's hit connects to Ross's temple as Ross connects to Jake's cheek. Then Leon gets in between them as they are still trying to swing on each other. A security guard grabs Jake and takes him out of the limo. The camera goes back inside the limo as Ross is seen trying to get out of Roshon's hold.

**Ross** : Let me go, let me go, let me fucking go!

**Confessional: Alex:** THis fight was very entertaining and you know my boy Jake gave Ross that one hook but security stopped it. Ugh.

Jake is seen on one side of the limo as Ross is on the other. The boys and security are between them.

**Ross** : Try me again because a bitch right here is sober.

 **Jake** : So what's up?!

**Confessional: Roshon:** Ok, I'm not going to waste my experience watching them fight 24/7 so I'm going to talk to them and hope to calm it down.

The boys reach the house as everybody changed into their sleeping clothes. The camera enters Alex, Leon and Roshon's room.

**Alex** : I wish they would've let them fight a little longer. 

**Leon** : I know right.

 **Roshon** : It was very entertaining but I'm not trying to see them fight every night. So I'm going to talk to them.

 **Leon** : Good luck.

Roshon is shown laughing. The camera follows Roshon going to Ross's room.

**Roshon** : Meet me outside in the backyard.

 **Ross** : Ok.

The camera follows Roshon going downstairs as Jake is in the kitchen and Ross goes into the backyard.

**Roshon** : Hey Jake, can you meet me in the backyard? I got to talk to you.

 **Jake** : Alright.

Roshon and Jake are seen going into the backyard.

**Jake** : Hey Ross, you need to leave. Roshon got to talk to me.

 **Ross** : I'm not going anywhere.

 **Roshon** : That's good because I actually need to talk to the both of you.

 **Jake** : About what?

 **Roshon** : Y'll beef. I'm not trying to be a peacemaker or kill the beef but I'm not about to waste this wonderful opportunity watching y'll fight every day and every night.

 **Ross** : You're right. I don't want to be fighting every day then we won't be able to do anything fun.

 **Jake** : Well if you are able to put the beef away for some time. I can be cordial but don't mistake that as a friendship.

 **Ross** : Don't worry I won't.

 **Roshon** : So. we good?

 **Ross** : Yeah, we're good.

All three boys are seen heading back inside the house. The camera zooms out of the house as the moon is shown going down as the sun comes up. The camera enters the house in the main foyer as you can see the replacement's pictures are up. Roshon and Ross are shown coming down the stairs. Ross goes into the kitchen as Roshon passes the pictures and then notices the replacements.

**Roshon** : THE REPLACEMENT'S PICTURES ARE UP!

Everybody is seen coming down the stairs and checking out the replacement's pictures.

**Jake** : Their faces are like try me.

 **Roshon** : I hope they ready to turn up.

 **Alex** : I know right.

Everybody begans to laugh.

**Ross** : I hope they not with the drama.

 **Leon** : Looking at them, I think they about the drama. 

Everybody is shown laughing again. The scene cuts to Roshon in the phone room.

On the Phone: Cion(Roshon's mother)

**Roshon** : Hey ma.

 **Cion** : Hey baby, what's up?

 **Roshon** : Nothing, I'm just bored. How is Fatima doing?

 **Cion** : She's doing good, she wants to see you.

 **Roshon** : Tell her I'll see her soon.

 **Cion** : Ok baby, talk to you later.

 **Roshon** : Ok, later.

Roshon is seen going inside the living room where everybody is at.

**Roshon** : When do you think the replacements will come?

 **Ross** : Since the pictures came in the morning then either tonight or tomorrow morning.

 **Alex** : I can't wait to meet them.

The scene cuts to a limo pulling up which has the replacements.

**Joey** : The Bad Boys Club!

 **Aaquil** : Yeah!

**Confessional: Joey:** I can shoot you down with my mouth. I don't give a fuck. I'll talk about your mama and I won't apologize for it. My mouth is very dangerous.

Joey Bada$$  
"The Boss Bitch"  
23  
Brooklyn, NY

Joey's homemade casting tape is shown.

**Joey** : I'm fun, I'm nice and I'm handsome so who wouldn't want to get along with me?  
[Joey is shown talking to the camera while sitting on his couch.]

**Joey** : I thank my parents for raising a strong, independent man.  
[Joey is shown sitting with his mom and dad hugging them.]

The scene cut to Joey talking to the producers in the green screen room.

**Joey** : I have a daughter, so I am coming on here for music producers to hear my rapping skills and sign me.

[Pitctures of Joey's daughter are shown.]

**Joey** : I am not coming on here to fight because that's not a good example for my daughter but if I get tried... well you'll see.

The scene cuts to Aaquil's confessional.

**Confessional: Aaquil:** I'm not crazy, I'm just out there like I'm outspoken and I do whatever I want.

Aaquil "Slim" Jxmmi  
"The Cali Contender"  
21  
Inglewood, CA

A scene from Slim's audition tape is shown.

**Slim** : I'm a real down to life guy.  
[Slim is shown drink a bottle of vodka while talking to the camera.]

**Slim** : You won't see me get into fights because I'm not a confrontational person.  
[Slim is shown talking to the camera while sitting on his bed.]

The scene transitions to Slim talking with the producers in the green screen room.

**Slim** : When I was young I used to be bullied and I used to bully people. I'm not trying to go back to my bad ways.

[Slim's childhood photos are shown.]

**Slim** : I'll try not to be a bully but if you get on my bad side I'll make your life a living hell.

The scene shifts to the boys checking out the boys from the windows. They are seen going downstairs as the camera shifts to Joey and Slim opening the door. Ross is the first to greet them.

**Ross** : Hey! I'm Ross.

 **Joey** : I'm Joey!

 **Slim** : I'm Slim!

The other boys are shown coming over and introducing themselves to the replacements.

**Alex** : So where y'll from?

 **Slim** : I'm from Inglewood, California.

 **Joey** : And I'm from Brooklyn, New York.

 **Leon** : YAY! I'm from Brooklym too.

 **Joey** : Is anyone else from New York?

 **Jake** : Me!

 **Joey** : YAY, where the rest of y'll from?

 **Alex** : I'm from Stevenage, United Kingdom.

 **Slim** : Oh, you came all the way from over there?

 **Alex** : Yeah.

Alex and Slim laughed.

**Ross** : I;m from Littleton, Colorado.

 **Roshon** : And I'm from Los Angeles, California.

 **Alex** : Y'll need to take some shots with us.

 **Joey** : I'm down.

 **Slim** : I'm down too.

 **Jake** : Joey, you'll be rooming with me and Slim, you'll be rooming with Ross.

 **Joey & Slim**: Alright.

Jake is shown showing Joey and Slim their rooms as the scene fast forwards to them going back downstairs and everybody taking shots.

**Joey** : BAD BOYS CLUB SEASON 1!

 **Slim** : Do y'll want to play Truth or Dare?

 **Everybody** : Yeah!

 **Slim** : Ok, I'll go first. Alex, Truth or Dare?

 **Alex** : Dare.

 **Slim** : I dare you to kiss Leon.

Alex is seen giving Leon a quick peck on the lips as everybody laughed.

**Joey** : Ok Ross, Truth or Dare?

 **Ross** : Truth.

 **Joey** : Who would you hook with out of the whole cast?

 **Ross** : Roshon.

Everybody is shown saying "ooo" as Ross puts his head down blushing.

**Alex** : Roshon, Truth or Dare?

 **Roshon** : Dare.

 **Alex** : I dare you to get naked and run around the pool.

Roshon is shown taking his clothes off and running around the pool as the boys cheered and laughed.

**Leon** : Ross, Truth or Dare?

 **Ross** : Dare.

 **Leon** : I dare you to get naked and jump into the pool.

Ross is seen taking his clothes off and jumping into the pool. Everybody is shown cheering as Roshon jumps into the pool as well.

**Jake** : I dare y'll to make out.

 **Ross** : Jake, it's not your-

Roshons is shown swimming over to Ross and making out with him.

**Confessional: Roshon:** I've been feeling Ross for some time now, I guess this is my chance.

The scene switches to Roshon pulling Ross out the pool and taking him inside the house. They are seen heading into the shower. Alex and Leon are shown looking into the shower as Ross pops his head out as he laughs.

**Ross** : Get out of here pedophiles, we'll come out later.

 **Leon** : Yeah, y'll are definitely coming out.

All four boys are shown laughing as the scene transitions to all the boys in the living room.

**Joey** : Can I ask y'll something?

 **Leon** : What is it?

 **Joey** : Why did the 2 boys leave?

 **Alex** : One was weak and we sent the other one home for sticking his nose into something where it didn't belong.

 **Joey** : Well they shouldn't have been casted at all if they was going to leave so early. They are some weak ass originals, if I was there I would have fucked them up too.

 **Ross** : Hold up, you don't know what happened so don't speak on something you know nothing about.

Ross is seen getting up and heading into the kitchen.

**Confessional: Alex:** This is a perfect opportunity to start some drama. Let's get this fight started.

Alex is seen following Ross into the kitchen.

**Alex** : Ross, do you have a problem with Joey?

 **Ross** : I don't but he shouldn't speak on things that he wasn't here for or have no clue about.

 **Alex** : I feel you. Don't let him get to you.

 **Ross** : Alright man.

Alex is seen heading back to the living room.

**Alex** : Joey, I think Ross wants to fight you.

 **Joey** : Why?

 **Alex** : He said you shouldn't speak on shit that you wasn't here for he also said you're lucky it's your first day or he would fuck you up.

 **Joey** : Ok then, let's see if he wants to fight.

Joey is seen heading into the kitchen as the five other boys follow him.

**Joey** : Ross?

 **Ross** : Yeah.

 **Joey** : Do you have a problem with me?

 **Ross** : No, I don't.

**Confessional: Ross:** If you know me, you would know that if I have a problem with you I'll come tell you but you not about to disrespect me so if he wants to fight, we can fight.

**Joey** : Last I heard-

 **Ross** : You have a problem with me?

 **Joey** : Now I do have a problem with you!

 **Ross** : So run up!

Joey is seen running at Ross and Ross hits him with his right fist stopping Joey as Joey backs up pulling Ross with him as Ross lands another punch to his eye as Joey punches him in his temple. Ross grabs Joey's shirt and slams into the kitchen wall as he gives him straight fast jabs to Joey's face. Security grabs Ross and Jake grabs Joey. Joey is seen with a welt on his forhead and cheek. He also has a black eye and his bleeding from his nose.

**Ross** : That's why I fucked you up, try some shit like that again.

Jake is seen holding Joey back.

**Joey** : Then fight me again.

Roshon is seen taking Ross upstairs to Ross's room.

**Confessional: Alex:** This fight was very entertaining. Did y'll enjoy it because I sure did.

The scene fast forwards to Joey getting cleaned up then fast forwards to all the boys in the living room.

**Leon** : You shouldn't have fought Joey because today was his first day.

 **Alex** : Yeah, you shouldn't have fought him at all.

 **Ross** : I left my parents at home. So I'm not about to sit here and get lectured.

Ross goes upstairs as Roshon follows him. The camera follows them up to Ross's room.

**Roshon** : I forgot to tell you something when we had got out of the shower.

 **Ross** : What do you to have to tell me?

 **Roshon** : I think I like you.

Ross jumps up and kisses Roshon.

**Ross** : We can go slow because I think I like you too.

 **Roshon** : Ok.

Ross and Roshon are seen laying inside Ross's bed as all the boys are seen going to bed. In the morning Slim is shown answering the phone.

On the Phone: Nick(The Producer)

**Slim** : Hello?

 **Nick** : Hey, wake everybody up and tell them they have a photo shoot in a little bit.

 **Slim** : Ok.

Slim is seen running up the stairs yelling.

**Slim** : Y'LL WAKE YOUR ASSES UP WE HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT TODAY!

Everybody is shown getting up and going into the vanity room to get ready.

**Jake** : Y'll ready for this photo shoot?

 **Alex** : Hell yeah!

Everybody is shown laughing as the scene switches to everybody going into the jeeps. Alex, Leon, Jake and Joey in the black jeep as Ross, Roshon and Slim is going into the red jeep. The boys pull up to the building where the photo shoot will take place. They make their way inside the building where the photographer, make-up and fashion designers were. The scene fasts forward to all the boys getting their hair done and putting their outfits on. The scene transition to the boys all wearing tuxes.

**Photographer** : Now that everybody is ready, let's start.

Individual shots of each boy made it's way on the screen as the camera flashed.

**Photographer** : Can we get the picture of the remaining originals?

Alex, Jake, Roshon, Ross and Leon is shown huddling together and the photographer takes some pictures.

**Photographer** : Okay now a group shot.

The photographer is shown snapping pictures as the pictures of each shot is shown in a montage.

**Photographer** : Thank you all, y'll did a good job. Y'll can also keep the tuxes.

The scene shifted to all the boys at home as Ross and Roshon are shown in Ross's room talking as the rest of the boys is downstairs.

**Alex** : I don't like this new couple we have to find a way to get them apart.

 **Leon** : I know.

 **Alex** : I got an idea, ROSS!

Ross is seen coming downstairs.

**Alex** : You want to go to the mall?

 **Ross** : I'm fine with that.

Alex and Ross are seen heading out as the scene transitions to them at the mall.

**Ross** : So, what are we here for?

 **Alex** : I just want to shop for some clothes but wait right here I got to use the bathroom.

 **Ross** : Alright.

Alex is seen walking away and approaching a tall, light skin boy with black curls.

**Alex** : Hey. What's your name?

 **Ronnie** : Hey. My name is Ronnie.

 **Alex** : You see that boy over there with the blond hair?

 **Ronnie** : Yeah.

 **Alex** : He wants you to come up to him and kiss him.

 **Ronnie** : Alright.

Ronnie seen walking towards Ross and Ross turns to him.

**Ross** : Oh, hel-

Ross gets interrupted by Ronnie kissing him as Ross pushes him back and wipes his mouth.

**Ross** : What are you doing? I got a boyfriend.

 **Ronnie** : Well this boy came up to me and said you were interested in me.

 **Ross** : What boy?

 **Ronnie** : I don't know he never told me his name.

 **Ross** : Oh, well um I guess thank you for thinking I'm attractive enough to kiss me but I got a boyfriend.

 **Ronnie** : Bye.

 **Ross** : Bye.

Ronnie is shown walking away as Alex comes from the other way with a shopping bag.

**Alex** : Sorry I took so long. Did something happened while I was gone?

 **Ross** : Yeah, this boy came up to me and kissed me but I pushed him away and said I got a boyfriend and he walked away.

 **Alex** : Oh wow. Well you ready to go back to the house?

 **Ross** : Yeah I am.

The scene transitions to the house and the camera follows Alex going to his room to see Roshon laying in his bed.

**Alex** : Roshon, I got to tell you something.

Roshon sits up in his bed.

**Roshon** : What happened?

 **Alex** : You know I'm your friend and I wouln't say or do anything to hurt you right?

 **Roshon** : What happened?

 **Alex** : I saw Ross kissing another boy at the mall.

Roshon is seen having tears gathering in his eyes.

**Roshon** : Are you joking?

 **Alex** : No, I wouldn't joke about anything like this.

 **Roshon** : I can't believe he cheated on me. I thought he said he don't like hoes but he just acted like one.

 **Alex** : It's ok man, go to sleep you need to think about what to do about it.

 **Roshon** : Alright.

Alex is seen walking to Ross and Slim's room and sees them talking.

**Alex** : Hey Slim, can I talk to Ross for a moment, alone?

 **Slim** : Sure.

Slim gets up and walks out the room.

**Alex** : Ok, Ross I told Roshon about the boy who just came up out of nowhere and kissed you but he said he doesn't care and he said you're a slut and a hoe.

**Confessional: Ross:** so when Alex comes and tell me what Roshon said about me has me angry. At this point I am livid. So Roshon, you better watch your back.

Ross is shown putting on grey joggers, a white t-shirt and a pair of black and white Nikes. He is shown going to Roshon's room. Roshon is laying down as Ross goes to the side of the bed.

**Ross** : Why have you been talking about me behind my back?

 **Roshon** : What did I say?

 **Ross** : You called me a hoe because a boy kissed me at the mall today.

 **Roshon** : Yep. I see you in Nikes. So are you trying to fight?

 **Ross** : Yes, I am.

Roshon is shown getting out of his bed and pushing Ross.

**Roshon** : I'm done talking it's either you going to do something or just get out my room.

Ross us seen walking to Roshon and getting in his face.

**Ross** : So what's up?

 **Roshon** : What's up?

 **Ross** : What's up!

The screen goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comment what you think.


End file.
